The present invention relates to managing dynamic events and moving objects in a geographic space.
A driver assistance system communicates with automobiles and/or other apparatuses to collect information about roads, handles events occurring in a geographic space, and assists the automobiles to move in the geographic space. Since a driver assistance system manages a large number of automobiles and events in a geographic space, it has to process a great deal of information. Since cars generally move at high speed and require the latest information, it is desirable to complete all processes of a driving system within one server in order to minimize processing time for individual automobiles.
However, as the geographic space being handled by such a system expands, the amount of information being transmitted and received increases due to an increase in the number of automobiles and the number of roads, and the corresponding requirements might exceed the processing power of a single server. Even if the geographic space is divided and a plurality of servers are used to process the regions resulting from the division, automobiles move at high speeds between the plurality of regions, and therefore further communication between the servers is necessary, such that the communication load between servers increases. The increase of the communication load between the servers prevents the system from processing each automobile in a short time. Therefore, a system to enable less communication load between servers and higher scalability is further needed for efficiently managing large scale geographic spaces.
Moreover, when a large-scale event occurs, such as an accident or natural disaster that causes large-scale traffic congestion, a plurality of the regions may be affected. At the occurrence of such a large-scale event, vast amounts of associated events may be generated, causing system load to suffer a rapid increase. Therefore, a system for efficiently processing large-scale events that affect a plurality of regions is needed.